Let It Be
by theherbflower
Summary: "Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." He didnt know how to breathe without her; could hardly imagine living without ever knowing her. She brought him to life, and he saved her from death. CW/OC Rated T for violence, alcohol abuse, and swearing.
1. Blackbird

Story: Let It Be

Author: theherbflower

Chapter 1: Blackbird

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything that J.K owns. Its not mine and I disclaim all legal rights to it.

Playlist: Any way you want it~ Journey. Lovin Touchin Squeezin~ Journey. Sweet Caroline~ Neil Diamond.

Chapter 1: Blackbird

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take theses broken wings and learn to fly. _

_All your life you have only been waiting for this moment to arrive."_

The night was cold, much colder then nights back home in England. But on that note, I didn't much care. Germany was an interesting country. It was filled to the brim with culture, great food, dancing and ever greater beer. I am disheartened that I must leave this wonderful place that has kept sanity at bay for the last two years. But I needed to go home. To feel the rough rains of summer; the harsh sopping cold during winter; warm breeze's in spring. While England held many of the nightmares I still wish to escape, I had to return. Part of me I know will always remain here in Deutschland. Because part of me was reborn here. Facing the reality that was home was a hard muffin to eat, but in my gut and in my heart I knew that I must do it. And on the bright side, once I got there I'd get to see Ginny and Luna again. And sweet Merlin did I miss those two.

It was nearly noon, the moment my portkey would take me back home to England. I took one last look at Munich and smiled, I'd be back here one day. And by that time I'd have made it to the top of the gormet baking chefs in Europe. At least that's what I hoped. I reached down and picked up my guitar case that was plastered over with stickers from the various clubs I'd played throughout Germany, Austria and Switzerland. And with my guitar in one hand, my suitcase in the other and my messenger bag strapped on my side I was gone. The floating almost flying feeling of traveling by portkey caught me off guard a little, it had been two years since the last time I'd done this. I just kept calm and before I knew it I found myself on the ground in a deserted field in Ottery St Catchpole. I sat my luggage down on the ground and flopped down onto the grassy knoll that I was standing on. I flipped back to look at the clouds that were passing over head in the bright blue sky. I sighed. As much as I missed this place, I could have spent the rest of my life running from it.

The battle at Hogwarts was ghastly. I was a sixth year when it all went down. I along with all of the other Gryffindor's fought valiantly against the clutches of Voldemort. I'll never forget running down the corridors of the castle as it was falling apart piece by piece from the bombardment of the enemy. I'll never forget when the battle was over and we'd won. And it was triumphant. The safety of the Wizarding world was out of the clutches of that sick megalomaniac. I was on cloud nine, for a moment. Then the death's had been tallied and listed, and I'd lost friends. Good friends. People died that I respected, that I'd always looked up to. Professor Lupin; Fred Weasley; Professor Moody and countless others. I'll never forget the freedom of being able to go home. I caught the next floo out of Hogwarts after saying goodbye to Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest of my friends. The house was quiet when I got there, and cold from lack of heat. I screamed out for my mother or father. No one called back. I yelled out for my brother Richard, and still there was no reply. I ran into the living room happily, expecting them to be there watching Television or something. What I found was my mother, dead. Had been for what looked like weeks. Her eyes had caved in and there were flies and maggots covering her. My father was in much of the same position. But the worst thing, god the worst was my brother Richard. His face was covered in dried blood, there were flies swarming him. A wooden stake had been jammed through the back of his skull. And in horror I fell to my knee's.

I remember screaming and screaming until my lungs gave out. Eventually I'd gotten up enough courage to run back to the floo and floo strait back to Hogwarts. I remember Professor McGonagal helping me. I got someone in to clean the place out with the money willed to me. Then I had someone go in and appraise everything. By that time I had them buried in the graveyard two blocks down from the house. I sold everything that I didn't want to keep which was most everything. I kept my mothers antique china tea pot passed down to her from her grandmother; my father's favorite tee shirt bearing the Chudley Cannons logo on it; and my brothers guitar. After that I left England to go to Germany where I got a job at a bakery. And not until this day have I been back here. I didn't want to hear about England; see England; think England. All I wanted to do was escape that memory that's tattooed into my brain. Then one day I decided the only way to get on with my life was to come back and deal. England was my home, and I know my parents wouldn't want me to stay away just because they died at the hands of the enemy. And so, here I was.

Ginny had owled me two weeks ago telling me to just come to the Burrow. Luna and Neville were going to be there with her waiting for me. It was hard for me to go back and face them, as I havent had contact with either of them in two years. Just Ginny a month ago when I owled her that I'd be moving back to the country. I sighed and sat up before standing, brushing off my clothes and picking up my luggage. I walked down the knoll in the direction that was the Burrow. It looked ancient, yet had a very appealing charm to it. As if it were a home. I walked up to the back door and was about to knock on it when the door swung open and Ginny popped out.

"Heather! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're back!" she chirped flinging herself around me. "I've missed you so much." she hugged me.

"Missed you too Red." I grinned pulling off of her. "How are things?"

"Great! Well as great as can be." she smiled sadly. "How are you?"

"Sad at leaving Deutschland." I shrugged. "But glad to be home."

"Germany couldn't have been that great."

"Oh no my dear. It was and then some." I smiled. "Luna and Neville here?"

"Err. Well no. See Neville and Luna are both in New Zealand looking for the Ellein… something or another. But they said that once they got back they'd beeline for you."

"Alright."

"Come in though." she smiled grabbing my suit case from me. "Its mum's birthday. My brothers are in the kitchen making a cake. Though with Charlie being the one to orchestrate it, it might not be edible."

The inside of the Burrow was just as inviting as I'd thought it would be. The kitchen had a long wooden table down the length of it. On one end of the Kitchen a tall red head I assumed was Charlie was making something in a bowl. I grinned at her.

"Perhaps I could be of service. After all I am a gourmet baking chef…"

"Charlie!" Ginny called over to her brother. "I've brought a chef to make mums cake. You'll just give us all food poisoning."

"Stuff it Gin. I can make the cake just fine!"

"Its all good Red. If he wants to give you food poisoning then he's entitled to." I grinned from Ginny to her brother who raised his eyebrow.

"I could use some _help_ I suppose." he smiled sheepishly. "But I don't give people food poisoning."

"He spent thirteen years chasing dragons. I think his mind's a bit addled." Ginny smirked. "And take off your damn sun glasses. Do you really need them?" she asked pulling my ray-vans from my face. "See look! You have actual eyes!"

"Can it Red. You know that sunlight gives me migranes. Did I not wear sun glasses most of Hogwarts?"

"Well yeah but… we're indoors!"

"Whatever." I smiled before rolling my eyes and setting my guitar case down. I turned and walked over to the other red head in the room and pulled an apron off of a hook next to the counter. "I need eggs, flour, milk, sugar, vanilla, baking powder, soda, a bowl and a whisk."

"And what might be wrong with this batter?" he asked pushing the bowl over to me. I took a sniff and backed away with my nose wrinkled. It smelled like paste.

"Did you add sugar?"

"Yes brown. Thought I'd give it a little color."

"Did you put in coconut?"

"Yes. For flavor."

"Did you put in eggs?"

"Eggs?"

"Yes eggs."

"No…"

"And there is the problem. So go get me those items stat." I barked with a smirk. "I'll show you how to bake a real cake…"

…scene…change…

"How in Merlin's wrinkly balls did you pull that off?" I asked the short blonde next to me who had pink frosting smeared in a strait line on her chin. "It looks like some cake rich and famous people eat! Its all perfect and just wow…" I trailed off at the cake. It was square, had three layers all square, pink roses all over it and Happy Birthday Mum written on it in Green icing. There was pumpy looking frosting on the side around the edges. The thing almost looked to good to friggin eat.

"I'm a gourmet baking chef…" she trailed off with a grin. "Its what I do for a living…"

"You must get paid bank!"

"Not really. I do it for the love of it, not the price tag it will get me." she smiled tossing a rag she had in her hands to the side. "Pretty nice on such short notice huh? If I had more time I could have done better."

"Then that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

"Uh huh. So now that I have successfully made for you a cake to give your mother on her birthday. I need to go and check into the Leaky Cauldron." she pulled pink apron she had on off and hung it back on its rack. "Tell Red I'll owl her yeah?"

"What? No you have to stay and have dinner and cut this… Art piece."

"Its not that great Charlie. Its kind off crooked here." she pointed to the side. "And the icing on the rose's stem isn't good enough."

"It looks just fine." I shook my head at my sisters friend. Perfectionist much? "Plus if you leave before Ginny comes down and sees what you did she'll have you head on a stick."

"Uh huh…" she rolled her eyes at me. "Sure."

"Whatever!" I flipped my arms up. "Have it your way. Now lets get the kitchen cleaned up. And for that I need music." I grinned flipping on the wireless.

"So do I." she grinned grabbing it and flipping around the dial until muggle music came out.

"And what is this?" I asked her with interest. "It sounds pretty good."

"It's a smash up of two Journey songs. I don't know where it comes from, but I like it."

"I know this! I listened to a channel in Romania that played this. But I think only the originals."

"Probably." she grinned picking up the dishes off the counter. "Make your self useful and wipe this down."

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted before going to work. It gave me time to think, as cleaning often did. She was a weird one alright, just like my baby sister to bring the oddest friends home. Lovegood takes the cake though. She was a bit too calm, almost obscenely passive. She had butter colored hair and dark blue eyes. Half of her looked like she walked out of the sixties while the other half screamed modern. Weird… but not so bad in my opinion. I mean I am a guy, and she's not bad on the eyes either. Shorter then anyone I'd ever met, but in a cute way. She had on skinny jeans and a green shirt with a big flower on it. Just like my sister to bring her oddball friends home. But no matter. After we cleaned the counter and kitchen from top to bottom she leaned back on the counter and yawned.

"So what did you make for dinner?" she asked me with a smile.

"Dinner?"

"Did you forget to make dinner?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. Lets go and get something. I know of a really good Chinese place in Leeds."

"Leeds? That's half way across England."

"And we're wizards so we can I don't know apparate right?"

"Oh yeah." I grinned sheepishly at her. "What's Chinese food?"

"Wow. Prepare to be in for a treat." she rolled her eyes.

After we left a note for Ginny she side along'ed me to Leeds. The restaurant was small and dingy and I half about wondered about her sanity. We walked up to the counter where she promptly started to talk in fluent Chinese. After a few minutes of her jabbering on is some foreign tongue she turned back and smile.

"Antoinette told me its on the house for coming back. It saves us forty pounds."

"Wait this is a muggle shop?" I asked scratching my head. "Ok wow."

"Don't look so freaked out about it. I thought you worked with dragons for 13 years? And your afraid of a muggle Chinese restaurant?"

"No of course not!" I muttered. "Its just different. How do you know muggle stuff anyways?"

"My mother was muggle. So I grew up in the muggle world as well as the Wizarding world. It was great." she smiled sadly. "Got a two-for."

"Where are your parents now?" I asked her curiously. "You must be excited to seem them again after such a long stay in Germany."

Her faced paled greatly and suddenly I felt like an ass for asking.

"They died in the war." she told me quietly. "S'kind of why I went to Germany in the first place."

"Wow I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't know."

"Then you have no reason to be sorry right?" she smiled at me lightly. "Don't worry about it. I don't tell many people so consider yourself lucky."

"I know how you feel. Well kind of. I lost a brother in the final battle."

"I know." she sighed. "I couldn't be Ginny's friend and not now that."

"That's true." I nodded at her. "So why did you come back to England?" I asked her softly. Our order came up and I walked over to grab the… fifteen bags of food. "Fifteen bags?" I turned to her with half of them in my hands.

"I heard that the Weasley family is extensive. Thought it better to cover my bases." she grinned grabbing the rest of them. "Now lets go back and get them all ready ok?"

"Sure." I nodded.

After that we walked out of the restaurant and back the apparating point.

…scene…change…

Charlie Weasley was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Like how in the name of sweet Merlin did someone create something this… just wow. I know these are pretty incriminating thoughts as his erm baby sister is my best friend and… older then me but… still wow. So anyways back to the task at hand which was getting all thirty five pints of food out onto the table and the table set.

"Heather! Ok so you have to some and see this!" Red came into the kitchen rapidly with a big giant grin on her face. "Look at this letter!" she thrust the afore mentioned into my face.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_It is a pleasure I have as manager and owner of the Holyhead harpies to inform you that you were selected to fill the open position of chaser for the team. We anticipate a reply as soon as you are able. Again, congratulations. _

_Beth Turner_

_Owner/Manager of the Holyhead Harpies._

"Sweet Merlin!" I cheered pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations Red! I'll come every game!"

"Charlie look! Read!" she pulled the letter from my hands and passed it over. "Isnt it great?"

It took him a minute to read the parchment but when he did he looked up at her with a big grin on his face and pulled her into a hug before swinging her around happily.

"You made the Harpies? That's amazing!"

"I'm so happy." Red said beaming with tears brimming her eyes.

"Oi! what's everyone going gaga about in here?" came a familiar voice from the doorway to the kitchen. "Holy crap Charlie did you cook all of this?" Ron asked walking over to the food. "That looks good." he pointed to the orange chicken. "What the hell'd they teach you in Romania?"

"Ginny made the Harpies." Charlie told him with a grin. "And I didn't make any of that. We bought it. I didn't make the cake either, that was all shortie here." he jabbed his thumb at me.

"Wait… your Ginny's friend Heather. Did'nt your brother get a stake stuck though his head?"

I paled at this. My mouth fell open at him.

"I'm sorry Heather. Ron has never ever had any tact at all." Hermione called as she walked into the room. "What he really means is Hello, nice to see that your back in the United Kingdom."

"Its fine…" I stammered. "I think we need some… something to drink!" I chirped heading for the door. "I'll just pop over and get something from the Leaky Cauldron and be back in a jiff." I told them before leaving the Burrow quickly.

…scene…change…

"Ron you are the most tactless person I've ever met!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"What? I didn't mean to upset her…" my brother babbled. "Honest."

"Just leave her family alone. How would you like to come home all happy because the sodding war is over only to find your parents dead decomposing bodies and your dead brother with a stake sticking out of his face?"

"Wait a minute…" I asked looking at Ginny. "Her parents were the Rose's? oh god…" I trailed off. "Bill and Kingsley cleaned up that mess. Bill told me it was the most horrible thing he'd ever had to do in his life!"

"And now you see why she ran off. She left the country right after that. She never even finished her schooling. She just up and left. I cant imagine it. It was so hard when Fred died, I cant imagine loosing all of you in one go." Ginny told me with a horrified look. "And on top of that, she was the reason they died. Or at least she was in Voldemort's book. I don't think she'll ever forgive herself."

"Poor girl." I mumbled. "That's got to be heartbreaking."

"I'd imagine so." Hermione sighed. "Maybe one of us should go after her. I nominate Ron, as he's the one that oh so nicely put it that her brother had a stake stuck in his head."

"No. I doubt she wants to deal with that right now. She wont want me, because I know she doesn't want anyone to tell her that its going to be alright. I tried that in the first place, didn't work. Charlie will you go and get her?"

"Leaky Cauldron." I asked. She nodded. "Got it." I told her before apparating with a pop.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy on Saturday nights, and this night was no exception. Tom the barkeep was cleaning glasses. Witches and Wizards were drinking and socializing. George was at the bar with his girlfriend Alicia, I waved them before moving on. I scoured the whole building for what seemed like forever before I finally found her in a corner in the back with two bottles of firewhiskey. One was already open and half gone. She reached for the bottle again and poured another glass before downing it and filling up another. By the time I got to her she'd had three glasses and was most likely piss drunk. She went to pour another when I pulled the bottle out of her hand.

"Hey give that back!" she demanded before hiccupping. "And I've already checked in. So I'll come get my bag and stuff tomorrow." she hiccupped again. "Go home and celebrate your mothers birthday like a good boy."

"No. You are going to come back with me, after of course we've gotten you a sobering potion. And your going to like it." I pulled the second bottle of whiskey off of the table and popped them away. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to stand. "It will be fun. You will have fun." I told her. "And my idiot brother wont make anymore stupid comments ok?"

She nodded at me sadly before allowing me to tow her though the crowd of people over to the bar where George and Alicia were.

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be making dinner for mum right now?" George asked with a grin. "And who is this? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"This is Ginny's friend Heather Rose. Dinner is already done. I need a sobering potion. And I know you don't go drinking without one."

"So wait? Your dating our baby sisters friend?" he laughed at me before being slapped on the arm by Alicia.

"Stop being a git George." she reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the potion. "Here Charlie. We'll be there in a few ok?"

"Thanks Ally. You're a lifesaver."

"Your welcome. And get her somewhere safe. A bar alone isn't somewhere a young woman should be alone getting drunk. Trust me I know. That's how I ended up with this git." she pointed to my brother who gave her a sour puss look.

"See you later then." I turned around to Heather who was swaying back and forth. I sighed at her, poor kid. "Come on. Hop on." I turned around so that she could get on my back. After a rather painful bit of her climbing on we left the pub. When we got to the back alley I told her to hold on and apparated us to the Burrow. I had her hop off and sit on the ground where I gave her the potion to drink.

Like its normal reaction, she doubled over to the side to be sick. I sat down next to her and pulled her hair back so that she could be sick without her hair getting in the way. After all of the alcohol in her system was up she started to cry. I sighed and swished my wand for a glass of water to appear. I handed it to her and told her to drink, which she did. She still cried. And hell I wanted to cry. Poor thing, have to come home to see that… cant even imagine it myself. I did the only gentlemanly thing that I could think of and pulled her into a hug. She cried for a good while before sitting up and sniffing her tears back. I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes with it and sighed. She handed the handkerchief back to me and moved to get up. I pulled her back down and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm not going to give you the everything is going to be alright speech ok? But I think you need to just sit there and take sometime to think for a bit ok?" I told her before turning my gaze up at the nights sky. I looked back at her and reached over to move her hair from her face.

"No. I'll be ok." she told me standing up. "You really need to get in there. Red told me that your mums party started at nineteen hundred and its…" she looked at her wristwatch. "Its just that now."

"Alright." I nodded standing up. "But no more alcohol ok?"

"Fine." she sighed before taking off towards the Burrow.

I looked back up at the darkening autumn sky and shook my head. Merlin what was I getting myself into…

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

Authors Note:

So this is a test run that will likely go nowhere but eh… got to try.

Cheers.

Theherbflower ps, review!


	2. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

Story: Let It Be

Author: theherbflower

Chapter 2: While my guitar gently weeps.

Disclaimer: I own no legal rights to the Harry Potter universe.

Playlist: Here comes the sun, Hey Jude, Across the Universe, While my guitar gently weeps, Dear Prudence, Happiness is a warm gun, Sergeant Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band~ The Beatles. Wonderwall~ Oasis. Will you still love me~ Chicago.

"_I look at you all see that your love there that's sleeping,_

_While my guitar gently weeps._

_I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping._

_Still my guitar gently weeps."_

Chapter 2: While my guitar gently weeps.

The Burrow was filled with life and bursting with joy. A happiness I unexpected had crept up upon me and filled within me. Mrs. Weasley was so very happy with her family, love was seen gleaming out of her eyes. Red was pretty ecstatic herself with being chosen to be the next chaser for the Harpies, and so was the rest of her family at her good news. The long wooden table in the middle of the kitchen was stuffed full with well wishers, family and friends. The Chinese food was passed around and consumed amidst laughter and stories. One of the boys had made a birthday garland for her that was strung with ribbons, wild flowers, and glitter. I think it was Percy who made it for her, but none the less she looked so happy sitting there next to Mr. Weasley and her eldest son Bill. On one end of the table George was making his face change into familiar faces with some new product he was selling at his shop; Ron and Red were fighting over Quidditch; Hermione and Fleur were talking in French about something; Bill and Charlie were both messing with Percy by charming his hair different colors at random; Percy's girlfriend Penelope and Alicia Spinnet were talking about work at the ministry; and Harry was stuffing his face while talking to Minister Shacklebolt. I smiled and sat back. It was nice to around a family for once. It was joyous.

I smiled and picked up my butterbeer. I'd much rather have firewhiskey but certain tall irritating red head was monitoring me. I feel so bad for that though, momentary lack of sanity it was. No one ever seen me drunk, as usually I just go down to a market or pub, grab something and go home to get smashed. It takes the pain away; it makes me forget. But it's not healthy, and I know that. I took a long swig of my butterbeer and sat it back down before reaching for the fortune cookie I had on my plate. My mother always told me if you want the fortune to come true you're supposed to eat the whole cookie before looking at the paper treasure it held inside it. And since that had always been a tradition in my family, I ate the cookie first. Then I unfolded the little slip of paper and read. _"What you most desire is only but a table length away." _I laughed at it, as if I even knew what I most desired. I folded it up and slipped it into my jean pocket and looked up only to have a pair of muddy brown eyes looking back at me. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"You ate the cookie first." Charlie stated leaning forward to pick up his bottle of butterbeer. "Why did you do it backwards?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You are supposed to eat the cookie before you read the fortune. That way it comes true."

"Alright." he cracked a grin before taking a swig of his butterbeer. He sat the beer back down and picked up his cookie before cracking it, stuffing his cookie into his mouth. Once he swallowed he read his fortune out loud. "The answer to your question is yes." he laughed, "Funny I don't have a question. What did yours say?"

"What you most desire is only but a table length away."

"And what do you most desire?" he laughed at me. "Lemme guess? Firewhiskey?"

"Don't be a jerk." I mumbled at him before rolling my eyes. "I don't know. It's just random and I can't find meaning in it. That happens occasionally."

"Right." he nodded before turning to his mother. "Hey mum, how about some cake now?"

"That sounds lovely." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Ginny told me that you were going to make it all by yourself yesterday when we went to the market."

"I was." he grinned with pink cheeks. "But Ginny decided today that all I'd do would be give people food poisoning. So Heather helped me make it."

"Oh that's so sweet of you dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed at me. "Thank you."

"Ah it was nothing really." I told her with a smile. "Charlie did most of it. He's a better baker then Red gave him credit for." I nodded towards Ginny.

"It's nice that you helped."

"Yeah mum." Charlie rolled his eyes at me. "She only helped me."

"All the same dear. Now where is this master piece you have made for me?"

"Shall we my short little helper?" he grinned at me standing up. "Besides, you kind of owe me one."

"I'm not short!" I told him sharply. "I am only horizontally challenged."

"In other words, short." he laughed. "Come on…"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before standing up from the table and following him over to the counter where the cake was. "Is it that you're just not strong enough to carry this big heavy cake?"

"Sarcasm's laced with disease love. Use enough of it and you'll die."

"Oh is it? I wonder why I am not yet with the departed." smirking at him I picked up the cake and began to walk back over to the party who were watching us with smiles. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh its beautiful dears." she beamed at us. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Well we can only have the best for our dear old mum right?" Charlie cracked a grin at her. "Happy Birthday mum."

…scene…change…

"You will owl me right?" Red asked me as I walked out of the back door to the Burrow, her on my heels.

"Of course I'll owl you Red. My job is at 15th and Abbey. Number 17 called Der Wunderbar. Trust me Red, I have no plans of skipping out again. I'm here to stay."

"I missed you when you were in Germany. It was lonely with only Luna for our Seventh. We missed you something ghastly. Promise me you'll stop by sometime ok?"

"I'll be right here in England love. Plus I've got a permanent room at the Leaky Cauldron number 8. Just come by whenever you'd like, I promise I'll be either of the two places."

"You had better." she told me with a pointed look. "I don't reckon people will be thrilled about me ripping half the world apart to look for your blonde scrawny ass."

"Are you calling me short?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Because I am not short!"

"I said scrawny Heather. Not short." she grinned before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'll owl you with whatever happens with the Harpies yeah?"

"Oh no, you had better." I smirked. "I love the Harpies, and now I get to say that my best mate is the next chaser. I want updates every week. And complementary top box tickets to your first game."

"Tickets as in plural? There a guy you've been seeing that you are going to bring?"

"Of course not." I laughed. "Just Casper here. So just one. But I want that one."

"I will." she pulled back and grinned. "Tell Casper I said hello. And to not knock you up. It's not becoming to have ghost children."

"Well you know…"

"Go on and get out of here. Thanks for making mum's birthday cake. It looked beautiful."

"It's nothing really. But at least you didn't call it an art piece."

"Charlie always did like art… eh he's a weirdo. Owl me!"

"I will Red. I will."

…scene...change…

"_I don't know why nobody told you,_

_How to unfold your love._

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_They bought and sold you."_

I looked up over the crowd of people all crammed into the small coffee shop that I was playing at. It was at a quiet buzz while I played and sang on. It was chump change, but valued. And I loved to sing and play Richards guitar. It reminded me of him, so very very much. And how I missed him; how I missed his bright sunny smile and warm melodic voice when he sang his music. A day never goes by where I don't sit with this guitar in my hand playing, and remembering him. The muggle community was much for forward with music, and therefore I found a larger audience within it. And as the chords of the song resonated into the thoughtful audience I played on.

"_I look at the world and I notice its turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps._

_With every mistake we must surely be learning _

_Still my guitar gently weeps."_

I looked up into the audience once more, letting my eyes gaze over them. There was a tall blonde man sitting at the bar watching me play with a soft expression on his face; a teenager no more than seventeen sat two tables back from me with a coffee mug in his hand and a sorrowful look etched into his young features; a woman with her husband watched thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side slightly; many more people sat there, entranced by the music. I hit another chord and let my eyes roam over the other side of the shop where people stood when there were no chairs left to occupy. The sunlight was beaming in through the windows of the coffee shops in burnt golden streams, it was nearly evening. On the outside cars and busses drove by taking people to their destinations. Life goes go. Life always picks back up and goes on, no matter the catastrophe.

"_I don't know how you were diverted_

_You were perverted too._

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one alerted you."_

Death and Life is a circle, and they come back in full. Without the one, then there is not the other. I looked back up to the windows where the burnt golden rays were shining though only to catch glimpse of a tall faceless man with his back to the sun. His silhouette danced over the young couple at the table in front of him. Something about him seemed familiar, only I couldn't place it. I turned back to the audience in front of me.

"_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping._

_While my guitar gently weeps._

_I look at you all _

_Sill my guitar gently weeps."_

The man took a step forward. With the burnt golden rays bouncing off the red hair it was hard for me not to place him. He shouldn't be here; this was a muggle coffee shop. And no one knew I was here, only my assistant manager who was covering my shift at Der Wunderbar.

"_I look from the wings at the play you are staging_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging_

_Still my guitar gently weeps."_

I finished the song with an elongated crescendo at the end. I stood at the clapping and gave my bow before taking my guitar and heading off stage. I lifted the case up onto the bar before I laid the guitar gently down into its case. I needed to get new stings for it, as well as some polish for the back of it. After shutting the lid of the case I headed over to the owner who was waiting with a warm smile on his face and a crisp fifty pound note in his hand. He told me something along the lines of how good it was and asked if I could come back next week for another bit. I nodded my consent and told him that I'd be seeing him in a week before walking over to the door to the coffee shop where Charlie was standing, the last burnt rays of light setting on his shoulders and head pleasantly. I raised my eyebrow to him before opening the door and walking out it. He followed.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Neither did I before I went to Germany. Did you know that the Beatles were discovered there?"

"No I didn't. I didn't know that you were a Beatle fan either."

"Oh a big one." I told him as we walked down the alley to the main road. "Have been since I was a child. My father would play old Beatle records and I would sit next to the record player and sing along."

"That's wonderful. Ginny sent me to fetch you."

"Did she?" I asked as we came to the cross walk. "And why might I ask are you fetching me for her?"

"She wants you to come for dinner tonight. She's leaving on the…"

"Twenty first of October. And I do believe that is tomorrow by my judging."

"Yeah. She said if you weren't there she'd fly over to the Leaky Cauldron and beat you with her broom. Someone at the bakery told me that you had a gig tonight at that coffee shop. So I came to get you."

"And how did you get that out of her? Under strict codes we are not allowed to give out other people's information unless it's a direct relative or spouse."

"I might of lied a little." he grinned over at me as we crossed the road. "So expect some questions when you return to work."

"What did you tell her?" I sighed at him.

"That I was your boyfriend. She didn't buy it at first, but a little of that good old Weasley charm went a long way."

"Fine." I sighed turning onto charring cross road. "Let's just get to the Apparating point and get to Red before she has a cow."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." he grinned taking Richard's guitar from me. "Mum made Sheppard's pie."

"Sheppard's pie?" I asked with peaked interest. God I hadn't had that in ages not before…

"Sheppard's pie. I take it your appetite just peaked eh?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him before walking into the Leaky Cauldron. "Floo or Apparating?"

"Floo if you have the powder."

"Come on its upstairs." I indicated for him to follow me.

"Righto."

…scene…change…

"I knew Charlie could get you to come!" Red cheered before flinging her twiggy self at me, nearly knocked me on my bum. "How are you?"

"M'pretty good. How are you?" I asked pulling her off of me. "Excited to be leaving for the Harpies?"

"Of course!" she grinned. "How's the bakery?"

"Good as usual. We're doing good actually, got a couple of big orders."

"That's awesome. So what do you say to some of that Sheppard's pie eh? I know you've got a person favorite in it." she smirked at me.

"Your one evil witch Red. You knew that if you used the power of sheppard's pie you could get me here didn't you?"

"Maybe." she grinned. "But come on didn't you want to see your good ole pal before she ships off?"

"I had planned on coming by in the morning with a going away pie but since you forced me here…"

"And lemme guess, it was blueberry."

"In fact it was. S'too bad I'm not somewhere where I can bake it."

"What! Use the kitchen here!"

I smirked at her.

"I don't have my supplies."

"We'll go and buy some!"

"Eh, it's a different environment…"

"But I love your blueberry pies!" she whined dramatically. "How could you do this to me? Your bestest friend in like the whole world!"

"Relax Red. I brought you your pie." I rolled my eyes and pointed to the counter behind her. "So do have a flip yeah?"

"You are the best!" she hugged me again. "And now I've got a blueberry pie all to my lonesome!"

"Hey! what's cracking?" George asked walking into the kitchen with Percy. "Is that blueberry?"

"Its mine! So back off joke boy." she huffed digging a fork out of a drawer. "Its my good bye present from sunglass girl here."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am not even wearing sunglasses."

"You were when you walked into the house. I took them off remember?"

"So who says you get the whole pie?" George asked his sister. "Is it cause you are going to be on the enemy side?"

"Yes." She nodded cheekily. "Exactly so. Now I'm hungry so what do you say to that Sheppard's Pie that mum made?"

"_I look at the world and I notice its turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps._

_With every mistake we must surely be learning _

_Still my guitar gently weeps."_

Authors Note:

There is chapter two. Remember that reviews are love.

Cheers, thf


End file.
